Perte de contrôle
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Tout le monde à ses limites y compris Mycroft Holmes. Fic en deux parties, la première est le POV de Mycroft lorsqu'il se retrouve enfermé dans la cellule d'Eurus durant l'épisode de Sherrinford. La deuxième partie est l'épilogue avec un soupçon d'amitié Greg/Mycroft où comment l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade fait une promesse tant à lui même qu'à Sherlock.


**Perte de contrôle **

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

NB : Dans la première partie de cette fic le POV de Mycroft lorsqu'il se retrouve emprisonné dans la cellule d'Eurus dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Et dans la seconde partie constitué de l'épilogue, un soupçon d'amitié Gregory/Mycroft.

J'ai eu l'inspiration pour cette histoire en voyant le dialogue entre Greg et Sherlock à la fin de l'épisode. Mais j'ai un peu modifié le déroulement. Dans l'épisode, durant leur échange, Sherlock demande à Greg que l'on prenne soin de Mycroft. Dans mon épilogue Greg agit de son propre chef et fera ensuite son rapport à Sherlock. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai un peu débordé par rapport à ma première partie mais j'avais envie de développer cette idée d'amitié entre Greg et Mycroft.

Enfin dernière petite précision . Je reprends quelques idées déjà développées dans mes autres fics « Poison et Antidote » et « Forgiveness » d'ailleurs cette histoire se situe au milieu de ces 2 fics tout en pouvant se lire indépendamment. J'avais commencée cette fic l'année dernière avant de la délaisser et l'autre jour je me suis enfin décidée à la terminer. Voilà. Bonne lecture.

SHSHSHSHSH

Me voila tout seul, perdu. Perdu dans cet espace gris, froid, impersonnel. Et surtout un espace clos, solidement fermé, solidement verrouillé. Pas moyen de s'en échapper. Me voila bel et bien emprisonné. Quelle ironie. Je suis bien placé, très bien placé même pour savoir que s'évader d'une cellule de Sherrinford relève de l'impossible. Sans compter que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de Sherlock et de John Watson. Et je ne peux absolument rien faire. Cette idée plus que tout le reste me glace le sang.

Passe encore d'être enfermé, je peux aisément surmonter cet inconvénient mais je supporte beaucoup plus difficilement l'idée d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Pour moi qui suis habitué a toujours avoir le contrôle, ce retournement de situation est juste inadmissible, intolérable, angoissant, si terriblement angoissant.

Pour moi qui suis quotidiennement amené à gérer des crises politiques tant au plan national qu'au plan international, pour moi qui ai l'habitude de donner des ordres et d'être obéi sur le champ par mes assistants, pour moi qui ai l'habitude de diriger d'une main de fer mon équipe, me retrouver dans une pareille position est vraiment terrifiant. Justement le but recherchée par ma psychopathe de sœur.

Ah, la garce, elle m'a bien deviné. Elle a compris que de me retrouver enfermé, isolé et sans aucun moyen de m'en sortir serait la pire des punition pour moi. Quelle meilleure punition pour un geôlier que d'être à son tour emprisonné ? Quel meilleur moyen pour Eurus que de raviver ainsi mes souffrances ?

Souffrances qui me hantent depuis bien longtemps, souffrances que je supporte seul depuis des années, souffrances dont personne n'a la moindre idée, ni mes parents et encore moins Sherlock.

J'ai déjà bien assez souffert de cette situation pour n'avoir nul besoin de la voir devenir encore plus insupportable. Car, personne et je dis bien personne, n'a la moindre idée des tourments que j'ai enduré à cause de ce secret que j'ai gardé pendant toutes ces années. Un secret qui n'aurait jamais du être découvert et surtout pas par mon petit frère. Maintenant, c'est trop tard, trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Le loup est sorti de sa tanière ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver Le mal est fait. Sherlock a découvert l'existence de sa sœur cachée et pire encore a découvert ce si grand secret qui pèse sur mes épaules.

Surtout, il sait à présent le vilain rôle que j'ai joué dans cette sinistre farce. Il sait désormais que j' ai délibérément entretenu son amnésie. Une amnésie que je lui ai bien souvent envié. J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi pouvoir oublier tous mes souvenirs d'Eurus. Comme j'aurais aimé de pas devoir porter un tel fardeau, comme j'aurais aimé de pas devoir boire tous les jours une dose de mon poison quotidien !

Seulement je n'ai guère eu le choix, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis. Il fallait protéger ma sœur, il fallait protéger mon frère, il fallait protéger mes parents. Mais moi qui m'a protégé ? Personne.

Enfin si. J'ai fini par me protéger moi-même pour ne plus laisser ce poison amer qui coule dans mes veines m'affecter physiquement et moralement. C'est ainsi qu'est né « Iceman ». Mon alter ego, mon double, mon autre moi-même.

Mais même « Iceman » ne m'est pas d'une grande utilité au cas présent. C'est idiot mais subitement je n'arrive pas, je n'arrive plus à contrôler ma peur. Toujours cette même scène qui se rejoue dans mon esprit. Sherlock le pistolet à la main en train de devoir choisir entre tuer son frère où tuer son meilleur ami.

J'ai bien essayé de lui faciliter la tache mais il est intelligent mon petit frère, il a bien sûr deviné mon stratagème. Mais moi je n'ai pas deviné ses intentions quand soudainement il a retourné l'arme contre lui. J'étais bien trop pétrifié, bien trop paralysé par la peur pour intervenir. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon frère, pas après avoir déjà perdu une sœur. Sherlock ne l'a pas encore réalisé mais si je me suis montré tellement protecteur envers lui c'est pour une seule et bonne raison.

Je ne voulais pas revivre le cauchemar que j'avais déjà vécu avec l'internement d'Eurus. Je ne voulais pas perdre un autre membre de ma famille. Surtout pas mon petit frère. Un petit frère qui ne s'est jamais douté de la force de mon amour pour lui. Un petit frère que je risque de perdre à cause de la folie de ma sœur. Car, je me doute bien que si nous parvenons à sortir de cet enfer vivant, je vais subir l'ire de ma famille pour leur avoir dissimuler la vérité sur Eurus.

Mais avant d'anticiper sur cet éventuel problème, il me faut faire face à plus urgent. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cette prison de verre avant que je devienne fou. Cela fait déjà un bon moment que je tourne en rond dans cet espace confiné à me torturer l'esprit à propose d'Eurus, de Sherlock, du docteur Watson. Que sont-ils devenus ? Sont-ils seulement encore vivants ? A cette seule pensée, mon sang se glace et mon cœur s'emballe.

A force de faire les cent pas dans ma cage et de ruminer mes pensées, outre ma peur, je m'aperçois subitement que je ressens de plus en plus fortement une nouvelle impression. Une impression que quelque'chose vient brusquement de se casser en moi. Oui, c'est bien çà, une impression de cassure, de déchirure intérieure qui vient encore renforcer ce sentiment de perte de contrôle que j'éprouve déjà.

J'ai soudain cette bizarre sensation que les masques que je porte depuis si longtemps commencent à se fissurer un par un. Disparu le « gouvernement britannique », disparu « Iceman » subitement en un simple claquement de doigts, ne reste plus dans cette cellule qu'un simple être humain, un être humain fatigué tellement fatigué d'avoir porté pendant si longtemps de trop nombreux masques.

Et, en ce moment précis, le simple être humain que je suis se découvre trop usé physiquement et mentalement pour avoir encore l'envie et la motivation de combattre. Alors, cet être humain va faire ce qu'il rêve de faire depuis si longtemps et qu'il s'était interdit jusqu'à présent. Il va renoncer à vouloir tout prix garder le contrôle tant sur soi que tant sur une situation qui lui a échappé, il lui faut bien l'admettre.

Il va également jeter aux oubliettes les masques du « gouvernement britannique » et « d'Iceman » et enfin s'autoriser à redevenir lui même même si cela signifie d'accepter de perdre le contrôle. Moi qui voulais m'évader physiquement de ma geôle, je comprends enfin que c'est mission impossible.

Je n'ai plus l'énergie ni la combativité nécessaire pour entreprendre un plan d'évasion. Et je n'ai aucun moyen aucune arme me permettant d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Alors, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'abandonne la lutte et je me laisse glisser au sol. La partie est terminée pour moi. Ne me reste plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours rapidement de préférence.

Mais, si je ne peux pas m'évader physiquement de ma prison de verre, je peux m'en évader mentalement. Aussi, pour calmer mes nerfs déjà sérieusement éprouvé par une attente et un silence qui se prolongent interminablement, j'opte pour une stratégie de repli intérieur. Je me réfugie dans mon propre Palais Mental et je m'y enfonce très profondément.

SHSHSHSHSH

-Épilogue-

L'inspecteur Gregrory Lestrade faisait une dernière tournée d'inspection à l'intérieur de Sherrinford. Après plusieurs heures interminables d'angoisse et de stress, la situation était presque revenue à la normale. La fugitive avait été retrouvée et Sherlock était parti à la rescousse de John Watson. Seul petit problème encore non résolu, l'aîné des Holmes manquait encore et toujours à l'appel. Pestant intérieurement une nouvelle fois contre cette fratrie décidément hors du commun, l'inspecteur Lestrade n'en poursuivait pas moins son chemin. Il était bien résolu à mener sa mission rapidement car après cette journée éreintante, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez lui.

Mais, pour cela, il lui fallait d'abord remettre la main sur Mycroft et pour l'instant, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à localiser ce dernier. Machinalement, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il savait être l'ancienne cellule d'Eurus. Il pensait la trouver vide ce en quoi il fut vite détrompé.

Affalé au sol, complètement inerte et le regard vide, gisait l'objet de sa recherche. C'était tellement inhabituel que l'inspecteur Lestrade s'arrêta un moment afin d'être bien sûr que ses yeux ne le trompait pas. Ce spectacle était déjà angoissant mais ce qui inquiétait surtout l'inspecteur Lestrade c'était l'absence de réaction de Mycroft Holmes. En effet, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'inspecteur malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour attirer son attention. Il semblait complètement perdu dans un monde intérieur.

Dés que la porte fut déverrouillée, l'inspecteur Lestrade ne perdit pas une minute de plus et s'empressa de rentrer dans la pièce afin de pouvoir confirmer sa première intuition. Il avait son idée sur l'origine de l'état de Mycroft il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses déductions.

État de choc diagnostiqua Gregory Lestrade après s'être doucement approché de l'aîné des frères Holmes. Il ne s'était pas trompé, un premier bilan visuel lui confirma ce qu'il avait déjà instinctivement deviné. Un sentiment de tristesse le traversa brièvement. Tout le monde avait ses limites et apparemment Mycroft Holmes venait d'atteindre les siennes. L'inspecteur Lestrade en fut touché et il se promit intérieurement de garder un œil ces prochains jours sur Mycroft sachant très bien qu'avec les frères Holmes rien n'était jamais simple.

Mais, pour l'instant, il était temps d'agir. L'inspecteur s'agenouilla alors près de Mycroft toujours immobile, toujours amorphe et posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, entreprit de le ramener doucement à la réalité. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, car pendant quelques minutes, ses appels n'obtinrent aucunes réponses. Puis soudain un regard accrocha le sien. Une première victoire. Il continua de parler doucement jusqu'à capter l'attention de Mycroft. Entre temps l'équipe médicale fit enfin son apparition dans la pièce au grand soulagement de l'inspecteur.

Il leur fit un rapide topo de la situation et voyant que Mycroft avait visiblement repris ses esprits tout en étant encore secoué, il laissa ce dernier entre les mains compétentes de l'équipe médicale. Jugeant sa présence sur place désormais inutile, l'inspecteur partit alors à la recherche de l'autre frère Holmes. Il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir et son sens du devoir moral toujours bien présent et bien actif le poussait à aller informer l'unique détective consultant au monde sur l'état de santé de son frère.

Sans surprise, il retrouva Sherlock en compagnie de John Watson. Le médecin avait lui aussi été secouru et l'inspecteur en fut bien content. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction à l'idée de savoir John et Mycroft sain et sauf, perclus de fatigue après cette soirée plus qu'éreintante, pressé de rentrer chez lui, mais poussé par son intégrité morale, l'inspecteur, s'arrêta et prit encore une minute de son temps pour faire son rapport au détective.

Encore une fois Sherlock l'étonna par sa perspicacité et sa capacité de déduction. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Sherlock lui demanda de s'assurer que l'on prenne soin de son frère. C'était bien l'intention de l'inspecteur aussi ce fut sans hésitation qu'il assura au détective qu'il y veillerait. Et à sa grande surprise, Sherlock le gratifia d'un « Merci Greg » qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

Décidément, songea l'inspecteur, en regagnant enfin sa voiture, il n'en avait pas encore fini avec les frères Holmes. Toutefois, cette situation n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au fond, il les appréciait et avait appris à les connaître. Enfin, surtout Sherlock car Mycroft était bien plus distant, bien plus difficile à cerner aussi. Mais, ce soir, il avait eu l'occasion de voir l'aîné des frères Holmes sous un autre jour et cela l'avait profondément troublé. Il s'était fait une promesse, une promesse qu'il comptait tenir. Une nouvelle fois son sens du devoir moral (encore lui) se manifesta. Foi de Gregory Lestrade, il allait veiller discrètement sur Mycroft Holmes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il changea son plan et poussant un autre soupir résigné à l'idée d'oublier une fois de plus son lit, l'inspecteur fit faire à sa voiture un demi-tour afin de prendre sans plus tarder la direction de l'hôpital.

Fin

Une petite review please ?


End file.
